Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a polarizer and a display panel including the polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a liquid crystal layer to change a molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, optical properties including a birefringence, an optical rotation, a dichroism, a light scattering may be changed to cause a visional change and display an image. The liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a polarizer to control light transmittance. The polarizer may transmit a light component parallel to a transmitting axis, and block a light component perpendicular to the transmitting axis. The polarizer absorbs some of light from a light source, and thus, light efficiency of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be decreased. A polarizer may include a wire grid pattern. When the wire grid pattern of the polarizer includes a metal such as aluminum, a reflectivity of the polarizer may be increased, and thus the visibility of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.